Math Problems and Library Solutions
by Writtentoberead
Summary: When Brittany gets into a math problem, nothing can take her away until she solves it. However, a needy Santana is a determined Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was at it again.

Though she left her MIT days far behind, there was just something about the workout a good equation gave her brain that she could not completely shake. It was like a weird kind of high. It was almost as good as an orgasm when she finally figured it out.

Almost.

As for Santana, she was supportive. She knew Brittany's brain got crowded with too many numbers sometimes and this was a way to relieve her girlfriend of that stress. Even though that meant she sometimes had to remind Brittany to shower. And eat. And come to bed.

When she was denied sex, however, Santana drew the line.

It had been almost a whole week. In Santana's book, that might as well have been years. Brittany was one of the only people she ever knew who could keep up with her sexual stamina and frankly it was amazing. Brittany was her first and best. Unfortunately right now, she wasn't getting any of that and she was in desperate need.

"Babe…please!" Santana begged, something she did not resort to very often.

Brittany sat at the kitchen table, a pile of papers spread out in front of her. She had been working on this problem for almost a week and was finally seeing the light of the end of the tunnel. She was so close but there was just something that she couldn't get right and she would not rest until it was figured out. This meant she was completely oblivious to the lingerie Santana was begging in just steps away.

"Britt-Britt! I love you baby and I respect your inner math geek but I need you right now!"

Santana was about to throw a tantrum. She was so wet and she ached for Brittany's touch. She would just do it herself but ever since she started to live with Brittany, she just couldn't do the trick. She begged and pleaded until Brittany had enough.

She huffed and quickly threw her papers into a backpack. "I'm just going to go to the library. I can't concentrate here." Brittany was out the door before Santana could even realize that she had just been turned down in lingerie in favor of math.

"Oh hells no."

Brittany found a nice quiet desk in the back of the library. It was a Friday afternoon and since she was in the research section of the library, there was hardly a soul to be found. Only a few die-hard math graduate students were milling about very sparsely "Perfect." Brittany happily took a desk in the back corner, pulling all her papers out and arranging them to once again make sense. "Missing link, where are you?" She questioned, asking the mysterious part of this equation to just pop out and say hello so she could be done and over this.

Santana entered the library wearing one of her signature short, tight dresses. She wasn't very happy with Brittany but that didn't mean she was just going to give up. The only problem was how big this library was. It took her ten minutes of wandering around just to find Brittany tucked away in the back.

"How could you just leave me? I was nearly naked!" Santana whisper-yelled at her girlfriend, not wanting to get in trouble but wanting to get her frustration across.

"I need to concentrate! I can't do that with you all sexy and teasing! I'm close, San!" Brittany explained away, not even looking up from her papers.

"So you did notice?" Santana questioned, not sure if she was proud Brittany had to leave to resist her or upset that Brittany left and resisted her. "Why didn't you just give in, babe? I'm dying here!"

"I need to finish this first."

"Fine. I'll wait." Santana plopped herself down, sitting on the desk beside all of Brittany's papers. She wasn't terrible at math when she was in school but she didn't love it either. Looking down at the numbers that filled the pages made her brain hurt. She always knew Brittany was smart but seeing it all out on paper was some other level shit. Knowing how Brittany was a genius and everything got Santana thinking about all the other things Brittany was good at. Cheerleading, dancing, strip teases…

Santana bit her lip. This waiting was harder than she thought. Thinking of the amazing strip teases Brittany does was not helping the situation between her legs. She tried to squeeze her legs together to relieve some of the pressure but it wasn't helping enough. She scanned around, Brittany's back was to a wall and so that's where she was facing. Behind her, she noticed it was just one stack of books after the other. She though she heard someone cough a little ways away but not close enough to worry about too much. She wiggled a little bit until her dress made it's way up her thighs. She made it come up and over her hips, exposing her ass still in the lingerie Brittany previously turned her down in. When she leaned back, however, you couldn't even tell.

Santana wasted no time and Brittany was still too busy. She slipped her hand into her panties, sighing in relief at the friction she finally got. She knew it wasn't anything close to how Brittany would make her feel but it's all she had and she couldn't wait anymore. Her fingers slid through her wetness, coating her own fingers. She was so wet she didn't know how she lasted this long waiting. She rubbed her clit in tight, yet slow circles. She wanted this to last. She wanted to make Brittany want her. She needed her to.

"Fuck." Santana breathed out. She spread her legs a little wider with one leg worming it's way into Brittany's lap. Santana could see a faint glint of hope when she noticed Brittany bite her lip and grip her pencil a little tighter. "Britt-Britt, I need you." Santana begged quietly. She let out the smallest whimper when she finally allowed her own two fingers to slide inside of herself. Curling inside as she her body curled a little on itself, trying to get in deeper.

Brittany was so close to finishing. Yet here was Santana, her sex goddess of a girlfriend, dripping wet and begging right in front of her. She had to admit, she wanted to help, but part of her was just enjoying watching Santana do it herself. It was a rare treat when she got to witness this. In public, no less.

Santana started moving her hips as much as she could into her own hand, meeting the slow thrusts. Her whimpers were getting louder as it was harder to keep quiet. She was so close and yet she still couldn't push herself over. She wanted Brittany to do it. "Baby please! I'm so close, I need you! Fuck me or I'll find someone who will around here."

It was a trigger and Brittany knew Santana did it on purpose. However, that didn't lessen the effect. "You only want me. You only need me." Brittany stood up and positioned herself between Santana's legs. She pulled out Santana's hand and sucked the two fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off without missing a drop. Santana bit her lip, turned on but trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't get caught. She couldn't complain, she was getting what she wanted finally.

Brittany leaned over, whispering in Santana's ear. "You wanted me to fuck you, you better hold on and remember to be quiet in the library." Brittany wasted no time in teasing, all of the chasing was enough. She moved Santana's panties to the side and slid two fingers deep into Santana. "You think you're clever, huh? Using my jealousy for your benefit. I'd like to see you try to find someone who can satisfy you even half as well as I can."

Santana leaned back slightly, helping Brittany reach deeper. She was already close. Her fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly. "Please!" She managed to squeak out, not trusting herself more.

"Please what?" Brittany smirked, slowing her thrust just a bit.

"Let me come!" Santana moaned, a bit louder than she intended.

Brittany kissed Santana quickly as she pushed her fingers in deep, curling them and rubbing her thumb against Santana's clit.

That was all it took to send Santana shaking over the edge, wrapping her arms around Brittany to pull her closer. She moaned into her mouth. Brittany pushed through the tightening of Santana's pussy, trying to continue her thrusts. She loved the way it felt when Santana held her in so tight. The warm and wet feeling that she could still faintly taste on her tongue, which now battled with Santana's.

As Santana came down, Brittany slowly slipped out. She brought her fingers to her mouth to clean off just as she did Santana's. Santana's taste was better than any alcohol and could get Brittany drunk in love in just one drop. She leaned in for a sweet and deep kiss from Santana before taking a step back so Santana could adjust herself to be covered again.

"About time!" Santana said, pulling Brittany back in for a hug with her legs.

"I had to make you work for it. I know you love to be loud to so watching you try and hold it all in was so much fun." Brittany replied with her after sex I-made-you-cum smirk.

"Well, now let's see how quiet you can be…"

* * *

A*N - Fill for a prompt

.com


	2. Chapter 2

Santana pushed Brittany up against the wall and hopped off the desk. Brittany was almost as turned on as Santana had been, but had not realized it until she snapped out of her math haze. She could feel her own need growing as Santana hopped off the table and came close again with a predatory look in her eye. Nothing and nobody could ever turn her on with a look like that quite like Santana could.

When she finally pushed against Brittany, hands flew up to hold her closer but Santana stopped them and firmly pushed them back against the wall. Though Brittany was taller, heels lessened the height advantage allowing Santana to lock her fingers with Brittany's and hold them against the wall above her head. Frustrated but not giving up, Brittany leaned in eagerly for a kiss as Santana's face came closer, only to have her back away. She tried again as Santana slowly moved in again but was rejected once more. She tilted her head back to catch her breath only to feel soft lips start kissing her neck. Gentle nips turned rougher and soon there were a few marks carefully placed across a very visible expanse of skin.

Santana was not afraid to use Brittany's weaknesses against her. She was more than confident that an assault on her neck like that left Brittany only standing thanks to her body pressed firmly against Brittany's so she was still pinned to the wall.

Brittany whimpered when she finally accepted that Santana was done with her neck. She needed more. She needed much more now.

Santana smoothly spun them around, letting Brittany catch herself on the desk. At this point, neither cared where they were and if they were caught. If somebody hadn't come by now Santana was confident she could make Brittany cum before anybody would.

Smirking at her inner challenge and the way Brittany was biting her lip to keep her pleading and moaning in, Santana reached down and undid Brittany's shorts, letting them fall to the floor. Brittany nervously looked around but was brought back when Santana lightly snapped the waistband of her panties against her. She heard a small hum of satisfaction. Santana slowly came back up, lightly trailing her fingers up Brittany's legs, curving around behind her thighs to lift her onto the table. The position was similar to their earlier one, only with the roles flipped this time.

"I can see you, babe. You're dripping in your panties and when I move them, I don't want you dripping on the table…"

Brittany bit her lip because she was so turned on and knew that was an impossible request. Still, she lifted her hips when Santana grabbed her waistband one more to pull her panties completely off.

A slow, sweet kiss was shared and Santana ran one finger through Brittany, gathering the wetness. She felt a moan in her mouth, letting her know Brittany had indeed felt that. She secretly hoped Brittany would be unable to keep quiet.

Parting their kiss, Santana again dropped down, lifting one of Brittany's legs over her shoulder for better access. She took a deep breath and savored the anticipation. She felt the quiver in Brittany's thigh, begging her to get on with it. She heard the shaky breaths above her, knowing Brittany was so ready for her and turned on as much as she was.

The first lick was always one of her favorites. Not to say that she didn't like the whole thing. But she loved the quick intake of the breath from Brittany, finally feeling what she wanted and needed. The first taste of the wetness that always made her crave more. Knowing it was only going to get better from here.

To say Santana loved eating Brittany out would be an understatement. It was a miracle she stayed in the closet so long because after her first ever taste of Brittany's pussy, she hasn't stopped wanting more. The way when she continued to lick all of Brittany's wetness, she could feel the rolls of a strong dancer's body trying to get her to take more into her mouth. Brittany wanted to feel her everywhere and she wanted to touch everywhere.

Santana happily sucked Brittany's clit into her mouth, feeling a hand tangle in her hair, pushing her in for more. She moved down to slide her tongue as deep into Brittany as she could, hearing the soft moans that were making their way out despite her girlfriend's best efforts.

"More. Please San, please. Fuck."

Nothing was better than the sound of her name falling out of Brittany's mouth in the middle of moans and groans for her to do more. To fuck her harder, faster, longer. Brittany needed more and Santana was willing to give.

She pulled Brittany in more by tugging a little on her leg, letting her know that it was perfectly fine to stop holding back. She loved where she was and she nibbled lightly on Brittany's clit to emphasis before soothing it with her tongue.

Brittany was softly moving against her face, trying to get the right rhythm as Santana hit the right spots. She was so focused on how good she felt she forgot to stay as quiet as she planned. Moans started to spill out of her mouth. Still somewhat muted, but too loud for sex in a library. Pants of Santana's name rolled off her tongue, "San, oh San, yesss!"

Santana knew Brittany was close. She could feel thigh muscles flex and the hand in her hair gripped a little harder, pulling slightly.

Brittany's hand flew up to her mouth to muffle her own moan as she came. Santana had slid two fingers into Brittany and was using her tongue to play with her clit and Brittany couldn't take it any more. Santana curled inside, slowly fucking Brittany with her fingers still as she slowly came down from her high. When she finally pulled out, she was not wasteful and made sure to clean up every drop she could.

Brittany took a breather before letting her hand fall from her mouth. Sex with Santana was definitely better than solving a math problem. How she pretends it isn't is a mystery.

Santana stood up, planting a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips, then cheek. "I love you, Britt."

"I love you, San."

It was only then that Santana noticed a figure peeking around the corner of one of the bookshelves. A tall but lanky nerd with a college sweatshirt was standing there with his mouth open.

"Can I help you?" Santana asked, trying to snap the pervert out of his daze.

"Qui-qui-…." He stopped and shook his head. His cheeks were extremely red.

"Well?" She asked, prying for him to spit it out.

"Quiet in the library!" He squeaked out before turning and scurrying away.


End file.
